Jealous Much?
by Kulani Tawanoki
Summary: Temari adopts a nindog to help Shikamaru on missions! Let's watch and see what unfolds. Written at 3 in the morning. Little on the random side. ShikaTem oneshot


**Jealous Much?**

By: Kulani Tawanoki 

"You did what?" The spiky-haired shinobi, known as Shikamaru, exclaimed lazily. His wife, the even spikier-haired kunoichi known as Temari just grinned.

"I adopted a puppy!" Shikamaru just stared openly at her. She was so unpredictable sometimes.

"A puppy?" he repeated. "You adopted a – oh, this'll be a pain." He growled. The blonde pouted cutely, using the puppy pout technique.

"But…Shika-kun…." She whined. He just looked at her, glaring. He hated the fact that she knew he was weak to techniques like the puppy pout. He sighed.

"Fine. Show me the stupid mutt already, will you?" he drawled lazily. She smiled happily and went into the other room. Shikamaru sighed again. He had just wanted an average life with an average girl, and he just HAD to fall in love with Temari. The sand shinobi that was FAR FROM average. She was harsh and unpredictable, like with this whole stupid puppy thing, then, at times, she could be kind and actually act like a freaking girl.

"Man, women are such a pain. They give you too many headaches." The shinobi groaned. At that precise moment in time, his wife decided to come back in holding a black furry puppy in her arms like a baby.

"Look at him, Shika! Isn't he adorable? He's a nin-dog from Kiba's family's breeding center. That means that he could help you with training and maybe even sire some puppies for our future little ones so that they can help them on THEIR missions too. Won't that be great, Shika?" Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched rapidly as she keep going on and on. She was becoming obsessed with that thing more than she was with polishing her fan blades, and that was saying a lot. He could feel the jealousy slowly gnawing at his insides. What if she starts liking that mutt more than him? Maybe she should just marry it.

"I'm going to go watch the clouds." He growled as he was already on his way out the door. He went all the way to his favorite hill, not to far from their house, to think. As he laid in the cool grass, he began to let his thoughts wander, instead of forcefully controlling them.

'That stupid mutt's going to steal her away from me. No, I have to remain calm. That fluffy black chewing peeing devilish thing would be fine after some Shikamaru training, that's for sure. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Train that silly mutt until he makes Akamaru seem like…a 12-year-old Naruto! Though Naruto did mellow out some. He's Tsunade's advisor after all. Not to mention, after Tsunade and Jiraiya's two daughters pass their chuunin exams, Tsunade's retiring and giving the whole ramen bowl to Naruto. Lucky dog. Oh no, not that dog again. Everything leads back to that mutt!' His thoughts were broken by the feeling of something warm, wet, and smelly on his head. He quickly put his hand on his head, bringing it slowly back to his nose to sniff. His eyebrow went into overload twitch mode. His eyes slowly traveled to the furry, black, waggy-tail puppy that just URINATED ON HIS HEAD!

"You little mutt! What in Kami's name are you thinking!? That's freaking it! Time for training!" As he ranted, Shikamaru could have sworn he saw the thing smirk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The blonde haired kunoichi laughed as she watched her dog prance in, and then Shikamaru who had been peed on, bitten, kicked, scratched, and dirtied by a failed training session.

"Did the uhm…"she paused for a snicker, "training go alright, honey?" He glared at her.

"That thing is possessed. But, I did teach him how to sit and roll over. Tomorrow we work on combat training. It'll be a freaking drag. Thanks for getting us that evil thing honey. I hate dogs. I hate dogs. I'm going to take a shower, then go to Kiba's and get some advice. That thing's name is Kagai." He disappeared into the bathroom and Temari and the dog exchanged smirks.

"That's what he gets for being jealous, ne, Kagai? Now, when you get to Kiba's I want you to.." and they formulated a plan to make Shikamaru think that this would be easier. Oh, would he be in for a surprise.


End file.
